My Sassy Girl
by TheHuntressandtheHunted
Summary: Inuyasha is an inexperienced college boy just trying to have the dream life any guy would want. Kagome is a college student who is grieving over a terrible loss and just wants to forget about it. The two cross paths in an interesting manner, after that...
1. And that's how I lost my sweater to

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

…**And that's how I lost my sweater to an old man**

The wind blew softly across the grass on the oddly warm October afternoon. The silver tendril's of a tall, well-built, dog-eared male danced as it rushed past his face while he stared out at the mountain range to the north of him. He sighed and turned his vision back to the fondly named "God tree". He took a deep breath and sighed as he sat down to lean against it. It had been two years since they last talked and he was personally feeling a little nervous about seeing her again. After all she had been the focus of his life for the better part of a year and a half, a supposed annoyance, but after she had disappeared from it he couldn't help but feel alone and empty.

"She's late," he smiled almost whimsically to himself as old memories of her smile and odd tendencies wormed their way to the front of his mind. "I'll wait a little longer before I get to work." He muttered to himself as he returned to staring off in the distance and his thoughts. Said thoughts wondering on their own to when they had first met. 

----------------------------------------------------

After narrowly escaping yet another embarrassing set up with a "nice girl" his auntie knew Inuyasha had gone out wondering the streets. He didn't need to be set up with a date; he'd find one that was just right for him when he was good and ready. Besides, he wouldn't settle for anything less than "his type" and how was his auntie supposed to know what that was? She wasn't. It was as simple as that. Checking his watch he nearly yelped at how late it was. He had class the next day and his mother would have no doubt already heard about him skipping his appointment with his aunt.  
"Man getting past her is going to be hell if I don't hurry up." Turning about face and heading straight for the subway stairs he missed a while back he ran down to wait for the train. Luckily enough for him he had just made it and walked casually across the almost deserted station. That's when he saw her; teetering on the edge of the platform.

"Hey you, you have to step back the train is coming!" As if on cue he could hear the wheels screeching as it started to pull in. The girl ignored him and continued to sway dangerously close to falling forward onto the tracks. Panic filled his heart and mind as he reached out and pulled the tipsy girl away from the ledge just as the train pulled in.  
"Hey, you should be more careful you could have gotten hurt you know." He chided as he let the girl go. She turned her head to him slowly and blinked at him. She opened her mouth to reply but then quickly shut it and walked onto the train immediately leaning up against the wall. Inuyasha almost threw up from the smell coming off of her breath. Whatever liquor she had been drinking was strong and it smelled terrible. He shook his head in disgust stepping onto the crowded train. He stood on the opposite side of the car as her and watched her teetering as the vehicle pulled away form he platform.

An older gentleman stepped onto the train at tat same stop, the only other person to get on with them. A younger kid, probably in his twenties was sitting down listening to his music oblivious to everything when that drunk girl hit him over the head. Her long black hair which had been dangling in her face fell away to reveal perfectly creamy skin and big brown eyes that sparkled like fire.

Inuyasha nodded and muttered under his breath, "too bad she's so drunk, otherwise she'd be just my type. Man I hate drunk girls." He scowled and looked away ignoring the scene she was causing.

"Hey! Hey you! Punk kid!" She said in a confident and firm tone hitting the boy on the head once more.

"Whoa, what did you do that for you bitch?" He yelled pulling the headphones out of his ears. She smiled her lips slowly curving into something that wasn't happy.

"Get up." At this point Inuyasha could no longer look away he turned in curiosity to see what was going on.

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf? Get up! There's someone older than you who needs to sit down! Get your ass up! Show some respect."

"You're crazy." The boy spat and turned away from her. The smile left her face and she smacked him on the head again and started yelling. Inuyasha started to snicker at this.

"I said get up and let this guy sit down. My god what is wrong with you? Get up, get up!" Her screeching had finally gotten to the kid and he stood up and let the older man sit down.

"Thank you," the older gentleman said and sat down in comfort. The girl nodded her head and went back to leaning against the train her once lucid expression back to confused and muddled. The train jolted along and Inuyasha absently counted down the number of stops left before his own. Five. He'd be home, in bed and ready for school the next day. Smiling he took another look at the girl he had saved and noticed something a little odd about her. She seemed to be gagging on something .A flicker of worry came across his face but it disappeared as soon as he realized what was wrong. She was going to throw up.

And throw up she did. A mixture of noodles and vegetables poured onto the older gentleman's head. The putrid smelling bile slid through his hair and onto his forehead. Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker just a little bit. The old man grabbed at his head and pulled off the thoroughly drenched toupee.

"What are you laughing at? How could you take her on here when she's so sick? What is wrong with you come and clean this up!" Inuyasha looked around, startled. After all why this old geezer would be yelling at him was anyone's guess; he wasn't the only one laughing. Besides, he didn't even know the girl. The man glared right at him though so he decided to deny knowing her.

"Sir, I don't,"

"Don't you give me any of this 'sir' business!" The man was obviously talking to him. "How could you treat her like this? Get over here and clean this up! Look my sweater's been ruined now! And it's all thanks to your carelessness!" Everyone on the train was staring now and all of them were whispering about how irresponsible he was.

"Now wait just a second, this drunken wench is not," but he never finished his sentence as he heard the crowds mutters and sighed walking over to the gentleman. He took off his sweater and handed it to the guy apologizing profusely all the while thinking how much he hated drunk girls. He pressed the button indicating he wanted to get off and pulled the girl out of the train as soon as it stopped. "Bloody bitch had to go and puke all over that guy, why am I even the one taking care of her?" He growled as she stumbled and fell on him; completely unable to stand on her own.

"All right fine, the next hotel shouldn't be far, I'll take you there for the night and then you'll just have to figure things out on your own." He hoisted the girl onto his back and started trudging up the sloped street. "Sure is cold without my sweater." He whined to himself as the wind rustled his hair. The red neon 'Vacancy' sign gleamed a few feet ahead of him and he smiled grateful that at least one thing was going right for him.


	2. Actually She's My Fiancee

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**Actually She's My Fiancée. **

Inuyasha stumbled into the hotel and wrinkled his nose at it. It wasn't really the nicest place. It was kind of cramped actually and he had one hell of a time adjusting the sleeping girl on his back. She was sliding off of him and he was trying but failing miserably to hoist her up higher. He staggered down the hall looking anywhere for a check in desk.

"Hey, is this place open! Hey I need a room!" He growled when no one responded and he returned his attention to holding the girl up. She was a dead weight, completely unconscious and uncooperative. "Man I hate drunk girls." He scowled just as the hotel clerk walked up.

"My god, what did you do to her! Get out you heathen! We don't support that kind of thing here! It simply will not be tolerated!" Inuyasha looked at the man a little confused.

"Wait, wait no. Just hang on a second she's my," the clerk glared at him. He had his grey hair pulled back in a traditional style bun. He stroked the beard that was no more than a tuft on the end of his chin. His odd mustache twitching as he waited for a response. Inuyasha growled lightly he hadn't though past her being something of his.

"You're what?" The old man pressed. "Dirty whore? Unsuspecting victim? Don't think I don't know what you demons do to their women! Look at her she's passed right out; you got her drunk, for shame!" Inuyasha growled.

"Actually she's my fiancée. " He barked out as the man continued to rant and rave.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, in that case we have a suite open right now it's a very decent price only a couple thousand en."

"Whatever, where is it?"

"The fourth floor." Inuyasha almost fell over. He looked at the stairs. They looked back at him wit ha smug and ominous gleam to their polish. They were daunting him.

"Is that all you have?" The old man looked offended.

"Yes it is now if you don't take it I'll give it to someone else and you'll be out of luck buddy." The girl on Inuyasha's back moaned and burped in her sleep. He sighed and started up the stairs growling and muttering.

"I really hate drunk girls, how did I get stuck doing this anyway?"

---------------------------------------------------------

After finally staggering up the stairs and into the girl he set the girl down on the bed and was about to walk out when the clerk stopped him at the door.

"You forgot to sign in." He said holding out the clipboard." Inuyasha chuckled and sighed in defeat.

"I was just about to do that Mr.?"

"O, you can call me Grandpa! Sign here, here and here. And the money please. Thank you. Have a good night." He bowed and left the room. Inuyasha sighed and leaned up against the wall looking over at the sleeping girl. She actually looked kind of precious laying there. The room was silent and he figured he might as well get comfortable. His mother was going to be furious when he finally got home but there was no way he could get away without the hotel clerk spotting him and knowing that he lied. Damn his pride. If he wasn't so worried about his reputation all the time he would not be stuck in this room right now. He'd be at home. Sleeping then waking up and going to school like any other student. Stupid pride, no wait, stupid girl.

"She even has me blaming myself for this mess. How annoying." The girl hiccupped slightly and rolled onto her side and Inuyasha ran to her side to check if she was okay. He pushed the hair away form her face finding it to be feather soft. Her hand flew into his face and he fell back from shock holding his throbbing nose. "Wench!" He growled and stood up crossing the room to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and shook his head. "Damn I look like shit. I'll have to take a shower before I leave here." He walked back out and noticed the girl stirring.

"My head." She groaned groggily.

"Hang on a second, don't move too quickly you'll probably only make it worse. Just lie back down. I'll be right back." He waited for her reply but she had already fallen back asleep. Inuyasha quickly walked across the room to the door and headed to the clerks desk. "Hey do you have any aspirin?" The clerk nodded and grabbed the pills.

"She okay?"

"She'll be fine, I told her to slow down but she's quite stubborn." Inuyasha said nonchalantly and the clerk nodded his head in understanding. He headed straight for the bathroom after entering the room and filled one of the complimentary glasses. The girl was asleep but he shook her shoulder and got her to drink the water before she dozed off again without saying a word. He sighed a little and knelt beside the bed watching her sleep. Before long he himself dozed off.

---------------------------------------------------

He slept straight through till the morning but the girl wasn't awake yet. He looked at his watch and sighed. He was already late for class. Might as well not go. Who knew how long this girl would be sleeping for? He stood up stretching his cramped legs and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed quickly and turned on the showerhead stepping in before the water got hot and yelped as the cold pelted his skin. He was almost through rinsing his hair when he heard an odd ringing noise coming from the room.

"My cell! Shit it's probably one of my friends!" He groped around blindly in the washroom for the towel before opening his eyes letting the water roll into them blurring his vision for a second. "No towel? Shouldn't there be one in here? It's a suite for God's sake." The ringing kept going and he sighed. "Well she is asleep." Slowly he stuck his soaking head out of the bathroom to make sure she was indeed asleep. Grabbing the only thing on the table which happened to be a plate he spotted a towel on the chair near the bed. "Yes!" He grinned as he walked stealthily to the towel one hand holding the plate over his crotch just in case. The girl stirred and he froze the ringing persisted. "These people don't give up do they?" The raven-haired wonder settled down once more and he walked to the chair lifting the towel to find it was only a hand towel. Barely big enough to cover anything. Growling he dug around in his bag to find his cell phone. It wasn't ringing.

The girl moaned a little and started to rub her eyes and he noticed the cell phone lying on the bed next to her he quickly grabbed it. Flipping it open the ringing stopped and he sighed into the mouthpiece.

"Kagome?" A loud female voice blared into his ear. "Where are you?" Inuyasha looked at the girl. Kagome huh, I would have guess wench. "Hello. Kagome? It's me Sango, what are you doing answer me."

"Kagome is sleeping." Inuyasha whispered into the phone calmly.

"What!" the girl yelled into the phone. "Who is this? How dare you answer her phone? Kagome! Kagome are you all right?"

"Shh, listen I found her drunk last night,"

"You what! O my god, are you some kin of sick pervert? Where are you?" The girl's voice was escalating in volume and the newly named Kagome was scrunching up her face.

"Quiet, please I took her to a hotel to,"

"O my god, you are an old pervert! I'll save you Kagome! I knew you wouldn't miss class without telling me!"

"Wait a second!" He bellowed into the phone quickly swallowing and covering his mouth as the girl opened her eyes and sat up blinking bleary eyed at him. She screamed and he dropped the phone as well as the plate. He threw his hands down to hide himself and then turned and ran back to the bathroom.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" The girl, Sango, was screaming through the phone. The clerk knocked on the door and Kagome screamed again.

"Pervert! O my god! What did you do to me?" Keys rustled in the door and it swung open the clerk rushed over to Kagome's side.

"What is going on?" Sango yelled through the phone.

"Are you okay, dear? Your fiancée brought you here last night you were very drunk and,"

"My what?" She scrambled off the bed hanging up on her friend and dialing 911. She pulled the shirt she had on down to cover up her exposed belly and spat out the information she knew and then interrogated the clerk for what she didn't. The cops were there in a few minutes and Inuyasha was now sitting in a squad car glaring out as the scenery whizzed past him.

"Man I hate drunk girls." He muttered as the cop berated him for his disgusting behaviour.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my story! I appreciate it.

**Hanna**: Yeah it is a Korean movie. One of my favourite actually, good to know that someone else knows what I am talking about and thanks for the review.

**Inuyasha'sChic:** You go your wish! I have updated, rather quickly too. Thanks for the review!

**BaBeeCinaMon:** I thought it was pretty funny as well in fact I almost peed myself when I first watched the movie. Thankfully I have better control over my bladder than a five year old. Hope you like the update, glad you liked the first chapter and thanks for the review.

**Haunting Hanyou:** Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this one just as much as the first!


	3. Here we go again

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**Here we go again.**

The stone walls trapping Inuyasha, and a few other miscreants, in the cell were really depressing. But the most depressing part was looking out through the bars that made up the fourth wall. Something about being able to see the way of freedom really annoyed him. He sighed closing his eyes and banging the back of his head gently against the wall. One of his cellmates growled.

"Stop it." Inuyasha sighed again and looked at the roof counting the number or cracks. There was a surprising many. He had just lost himself in counting, reaching nearly two hundred when a loud clanging against the bars drew his attention elsewhere.

"Inuyasha Kimura?" He jumped from the bench.

"Present."

"You're free to go, everything has been cleared up." The guard opened the cell door and Inuyasha walked out a smile on his face. He picked up his bag from the desk clerk and walked out of the station with confidence. What a story to tell the guys. He survived a whole two hours in a jail cell.

Inuyasha was celebrating his fortune when a thought dawned on him. His mother was not going to be happy. He skipped a meeting with his auntie, spent the night at a hotel, skipped class and got thrown in jail. All because of one drunk chick. Suddenly his day looked dismal and dark the confidence leaked out of him, his shoulders slumping as he headed home.

"I swear if I ever see that girl again I'm going to tell her what an ugly, two-faced moron she is. I'll make her wish she never threw up on that guy!" He continued on in this manner finally exiting the jail yard and heading down the sloped driveway.

"Hey!" A crisp, clear and very feminine voice called out. Inuyasha looked up to see what was going on and there she was. That drunk girl, Kagome or whatever. God what an ugly name. He sneered at her and decided to pretend he didn't see her. That plan failed. And miserably so too. "We need to talk."

"Just keep walking, if you ignore her she will give up." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he tried to sidestep around her. She moved with him.

"You want to die? I said we have to talk." Inuyasha looked up at her surprise scribbled into his expression.

"Why miss, I didn't even see you there how are you? Feeling better I trust."

"Shut up and let's go." She said in a clear tone grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the street in the opposite direction of his house. He sighed obviously resigned to his fate as she had such a firm grip on his wrist. In fact, it was kind of hurting him now that he thought about it.

-------------------------------

The pair arrived at a café not long after and Kagome immediately released him once they entered allowing him to choose the table they sat at. Inuyasha ended up letting her pick though, she kind of scared him. Not long after sitting down the waitress came and retrieved their orders.

"I'll have a coke please." Inuyasha said and Kagome glared at him.

"He'll have a coffee. I'm not having anything." The waitress looked a little confused.

"So that's a coffee then?" She asked a little timidly noticing the look on Kagome's face.

"No wench, I want a coke." Kagome smacked him on the arm.

"You want to die? I said you'll have a coffee. We're in a café order one." Inuyasha swallowed a little thinking about fighting back but then decided against it. She really did look vicious.

"Yes a coffee thank you." He mumbled before grumbling to himself. The waitress skidded off to get the coffee, almost running away form the table. Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha said nothing and for about ten minutes there was only silence between them. "So… you wanted to talk to me?" Inuyasha ventured curiosity finally getting to him. For another few minutes, about three and a half that is, Kagome didn't answer. He was about to open his mouth when the waitress appeared setting the coffee down and leaving as quickly as she came. Inuyasha's stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten for over a day now.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha was startled by just how quiet she was.

"Yes actually."

"All right, I'll order you soup. " She nodded her head and found the waitress putting in her order.

"Better be ramen." Inuyasha muttered to himself as she left. Kagome returned with a look of determination in her eyes. Inuyasha was actually a little frightened for his life as she sat down her long raven hair falling neatly over her shoulders. She quickly tucked it behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"We're going out tonight. Give me your cell phone number." She commanded. Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair. Who did this chick think she was? He was a free man and he happened to be very busy this evening. He would be at home having a nice peaceful sleep.

"What I don't think so no way am I going out with you." Kagome scowled and he sighed digging his phone out of his pocket and handing it to her. She smiled sweetly and programmed her phone. She waited around for his soup to show up, it wasn't ramen. She watched him eat and then forced him to drink his coffee. After he said thanks and paid for his stuff she left. Inuyasha sighed and looked at his watch. Three o'clock and he was already tired enough to go to bed.

---------------------------------------------------

After a couple train rides Inuyasha finally made it to his front door step. He could hear his mother beating something to a pulp on the other side of the gate. Probably softening the meat to be sold in their shop. He swallowed.

"Maybe if I climb the wall here I can sneak past her and make it seem like I was actually home and she just didn't notice." Deciding it was his only chance of survival he moved to the east wall and started to scale it. He made it to the top out of breath and ready to drop down when he heard the pounding noise stop. He panicked and froze on the top of the wall for a second. His mother didn't appear in the garden so he relaxed a little.

"Inuyasha darling? Is that you?" His mother's sweet voice rang out to him startling him just enough to make him fall face first into his yard. She jumped out of the trees and raised the cleaver at him, ready to throw it and throw it she did hitting him in the side before picking up a rock to throw at him. "You idiot! What's wrong with you skipping your appointment with your auntie! And where have you been? I was worried sick, you didn't go to school!" Her ranting continued as Inuyasha skulked past her while she threw whatever she could get her hands on at him he ran for the gate and slipped out of it yelling a sorry mom to her before hightailing it down the street.

------------------------------------------

Kagome called Inuyasha around seven o'clock demanding his presence at a certain bar up town. He growled fully intent on ignoring her demands. He blocked her number from calling him and wit ha satisfied smirk continued strutting down the street kicking his rock.

"I guess I could call Miroku. But he's probably busy doing something with some girl. God knows Bankoutsu will be too busy studying. Something I should be doing but I don't have nay books with me. I haven't been able to change and I'll have to wait until it's really late before I can sneak in. No doubt mom's told dad about my misbehaving. I'm so bored." He growled stopping in front of a restaurant. He looked up at the name to find that it was the restaurant Kagome had requested he meet her. He sighed walking in.

"I can't believe she picked this place my friends and I used to come here when were first legal." He sat down at a table not even bothering to look for her and ordered some ramen. Rubbing his hands together about to dig in he felt someone smack him upside the head.

"You came! I knew you would. Sorry I was late but I ran into a good friend of mine." Inuyasha nearly choked on his next breath. He hadn't missed her at all she was just running late. Now she thought he actually wanted to be here when it was all just a mere coincidence! Why did the gods hate him? What did he ever do to them? His face darkened as despair flooded his mind. Kagome ordered a bottle of some alcohol he didn't catch the name of and a shot glass. When it arrived she snapped her fingers at Inuyasha who had taken to staring off into space. "Hey, pour me a drink." She ordered.

"Pour it yourself." He spat out a little annoyed by her tone.

"You want to die?" She hissed standing and grabbing the collar of his shirt. He snorted lightly and she tightened her hold. "Pour me a drink." He complied pouring three, four, five and six shots of the alcohol. By this time Kagome had become quite talkative and told him all about her ex-boyfriend who left her and how much she missed him and how depressed she was. Inuyasha felt a little bad for her but she was staring to get out of hand. He tried to make her stop drinking but she refused and insisted he keep pouring. And for some reason unknown to him, he did. Her voice had reached nearly unbearable volumes when the bottle was empty. She raised her hand to order another but soon passed out on the table.

"Good lord, not again." He muttered to himself paying for the tab and lifting her up onto his shoulders. He took her to the same hotel they had last stayed in and the old clerk raised his eyebrow. "Don't ask." He muttered as he trudged up the stairs. "The same room still open?"

"Yeah, go right ahead I'll bring the sign in sheet and the bill up to your room again." Ignoring the old man Inuyasha walked up the stair without the key and was forced to wait until he arrived. The man unlocked the door Inuyasha set the girl down and sighed.

"Man, I hate drunk girls." He muttered ash e forked over another bundle of cash to pay for the room. The old man just chuckled and stepped out of the room.

"No cops this time all right?" Inuyasha laughed lightly before slamming the door in the old guys smiling face. Kagome snorted from the bed and cuddled with the pillow on the bed. Inuyasha slid down the wall sitting in the room.

"She better not make a habit out of this. I really hate drunk girls."

**Author's Notes: **Well there is the third Chapter for you. I realize these are short but because I am updating so far on a daily basis I think this is fair. Also because tomorrow I won't be able to due to a previous plan to meet up with friends the fourth one will be late and much longer.

**REVIEWS:**

jiomail101: Was that soon enough for you? Thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked it.

**KagomeandBulma6116:** I'm glad you think so. I'm enjoying writing it so it's good to hear people enjoy reading it. Thanks for the review.

**iRiver: ** I'm glad to hear you like it, thanks so much for the review.

**Inuyasha'sChic:** Well that is for me to know and you to find out. This story is told solely through the eyes of Inuyasha just as the movie is done through the male lead. You know as much as he does about Kagome and her oddities. Thanks for the review.

**fire**: Yeah he really has it rough eh? I feel bad for him but at the same time… it's bloody funny. Hope this update suffices and thanks for the review.


	4. You have reached a number that is no lon

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**I'm sorry but you have reached a number that is no longer in service. **

Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked off the sleep as he looked around the room. He sighed once he remembered where he was and why. Standing up form the crumpled position he had been on the floor he stretched and yawned looking at his watch. It was still pretty early, early enough for his mom not to be awake and for him to get to school. Today was already looking up. Now all he had to do was get past the sleeping dragon without waking her up. Scratching his tummy lightly he moved to the bathroom relieved himself and walked back out with a more refreshed look at the day. Wanting to check on his charge he dared a glance over at the bed. She was gone. The girl had left. Rage boiled in Inuyasha's blood.

"She left me here? Without even a thank you?" He barked out at the top of his lungs before angrily grabbing his stuff and storming out of the hotel. He stomped onto the train heading to his house and brooded about how much of an evil witch the girl was. After getting of at the stop nearest his house he marched right through the front gate not even bothering to listen to see if his mother was up. She wasn't. Slammed it shut and stormed into his house straight into his room stuffing his school things in his bag.

By this time his anger had subsided. He stepped into his shower and cleaned himself up, dressed and grabbed his bag so he could walk to school. Life wasn't so bad. And since he blocked that girl's number, he'd be free of her forever. It sure as well wasn't like he was going to call her. As the school doors appeared before him he was feeling pretty good about himself.

"Inu! You ass where have you been?" He heard someone shouting from the gate. He chuckled knowing it was Miroku and ran up to him punching him in the arm.

"Girl trouble." Inuyasha said flatly. Miroku's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Annoyance flooded Inuyasha and he punched his friend again. "Don't get any ideas, nothing happened it was complicated. But hey have I got a story for you, and Bankoutsu. Where is he anyway?" Miroku laughed.

"Already in class where do you think? We should be too though we're almost late. You can fill me in once we get there." And with that the two boys went to class. Inuyasha hardly paying attention exaggerating the details of his stay in jail to his buddies. They were all impressed but mostly kept asking him why he didn't nail the drunk chick. Inuyasha growled and said it was disgusting to even think about things like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

And so Inuyasha's life had been normal once again. He continued on like this for the rest of the week and when the weekend had come his friends and him were definitely ready to party. They had planned their entire day around it. They'd first go for lunch at their favourite restaurant and have a few drinks there, then they'd go out bar hopping until one of them passed out. It was perfect.

The day of celebration came with one of the most beautiful days they had had all year. Inuyasha grinned. He walked lazily into his kitchen where his mom was shopping vegetables for stew.

"Morning mom!" He shouted cheerfully and she turned and glared at him.

"I told your Aunt you would meet her today at one o'clock. Don't be late and don't ditch her this time. There will be hell to pay if you don't show up." Inuyasha whined.

"I already have plans mom and besides I don't want to meet any girls." Inuyasha's mother raised her knife threateningly.

"You are meeting her at one o'clock." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Okay, okay god, do we have any ramen?" His mother glared at him and threatened to the throw the knife once more.

"You will eat what I cooked you and then you will go and meet your Aunt, do you hear me?" Inuyasha nodded and sulkily walked over to the stove scooping some breakfast into a bowl and eating it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha left his house at noon promising to go and meet his Aunt at one and walked to where his friends were waiting for him. As if he would go and meet his Aunt. He really didn't want to meet this chick, and besides she just lost her son, who Inuyasha happened to hate. It would be really awkward to go and talk to her. Deaths in the family were never fun to deal with but he really didn't want to have to deal with this one. Inuyasha even had trouble remembering his cousin's name. Hobo? Homo? Well it was something like that. Inuyasha stepped into the restaurant looking for his friends.

"Hey buddy! Over here! Inuyasha!" Miroku called him over as he waved his hands wildly around in the air. He was sitting with Bankoutsu and some other guys that Inuyasha wasn't really well acquainted with. He ran over and the waitress showed up ready t o take their orders. Everyone got a couple drinks and Inuyasha had an order of ramen as well.

The boys dissolved into chatter about which chick was the hottest and who they'd like to sleep with. They were all laughing and having a good time. That's when Inuyasha noticed her. Walking right past the window was the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a tight one piece red dress, the skirt falling only to her knees. She walked with an air of confidence that really just turned him on. A goofy smile came over his face as he stood up.

"I have to go guys, there's a girl outside and she's just my type!" His friends all stared at him before grinning.

"All right, Inuyasha has great taste, can I come with?" Miroku shouted and Inuyasha glared at him.

"To put it nicely, no, but she's getting away see you in a few!" He ran out of the shop searching the crowd for his lady in red. There she was. Beautiful, he started to follow after her but she just kept getting ahead of him. People would constantly stream in front of him. "Man, when I see a girl that is my type I just have to talk to her. I'll catch you!" He swore to himself as he continued on with the chase.

It felt like he was tailing her for at least ten minutes when in truth it had only been about two. Both way Inuyasha was starting to get impatient and then suddenly the street she needed to cross had the 'don't walk' sign flashing. He grinned; his chance to catch up had finally come! He ran up to her touching her on the shoulder.

"Hey baby, I was just wondering if," he started but the girl turned around and he paled dropping his hand form her shoulder.

"Excuse me? You want to die?" She spat at him and Inuyasha turned and bolted. No god, why? Not her! Anyone but her, he was running on all cylinders and he came crashing into the restaurant totally unaware if she had even been following him. His friends all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What was she a drag queen?" Bankoutsu joked and Inuyasha shook his head. Horror drawn across his features.

"Worse, it was the drunk girl!" They all started laughing immediately and Inuyasha spotted her red dress walking up the street he panicked and turned away form the window his back facing it. "Please don't see me, please don't see me!" he chanted when his cell phone rang. He jumped a little the sudden noise before answering it. Probably his mother to yell at him about ditching on his aunt again. "Hello?" He answered sharply.

"Hey baby, I was just wondering if," Inuyasha's face paled again, how did she get through to him? He blocked her number! But through some quick thinking he said in his best imitation of English ever.

"You have reached a number that is no longer in service. If you need the directory please call 411." Inuyasha heard the distinctive dead air of a disconnected call. He pat himself on the back as he hung up his own cell phone turning around to tell his friends what he had just done. However they weren't paying attention to him. Every last one of them had their backs turned to stare out the window of the restaurant. He moved his gaze to see what was so interested and immediately shot out of his seat. There was Kagome with her face pressed up against the glass a look of pure hatred searing into him. He backed away slowly.

"Is that the drunk girl, Inu?" Miroku said without tearing his eyes away from her form. He nodded appreciatively as she pulled away form the glass and turned so she could walk into the restaurant. Inuyasha didn't answer. He was looking for a way out. Any way out. The look on her face told him he was in trouble. But he was backed into a corner with no way out! Panic filled him, adrenaline rushing through his veins as she burst into the restaurant and stormed over to him grabbing his ear and pulling him out.

"You idiot! What were you doing? Following me, looking at me? Think I'm hot huh? You want to die?" her face was right in his and he tried to look anywhere but at her. It was only pissing her off more. "Look at me you bastard, you had no problem before!" Inuyasha pushed hr away form him.

"How did you get through to my cell?" He barked and she glared at him.

"Why shouldn't I be able to I have your number!" Her voice was rising again and Inuyasha decided that maybe he should shut up. "Did you block me?" He looked away.

"What of it, wench?" He barked at her finally getting too annoyed to try and ignore her.

"You want to die?" She yelled above him. "It's Kagome, show some respect! Besides, I called you from my house number before. You didn't block my cell phone." She smiled as he glared at her and looked to the sky. Why god? Why?

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked still irritated. She was about to yell again when she stepped back from him.

"Yeah, I do actually. Bye." She turned and left immediately and Inuyasha walked back to the restaurant where his friends sat stunned by what had happened. He sat down and ordered a double of something ready to forget her. Miroku patted him on the back.

"At least you pissed her off enough not to see her anymore." He smiled lightly before turning to his own drink and talking about this chick, Sango, he had met a little while ago. Inuyasha was too pissed off to join in the conversation, or even recognize the name Miroku had been throwing around. He growled sucking back his drink, calling for another one and staring off into space. His entire day had been ruined.

"I hate drunk girls, really hate them." He muttered as his face reddened from the liquor. As big a hypocrite as it made him he didn't care, he was getting slammed tonight.

**Author's Notes: **All right, this wasn't really longer…. I guess I lied but hey at least it wasn't like you had to wait a week.

**REVIEWS:**

**MBC:** You're right I did! And I hope you do enjoy it. I doubt I can do the movie justice. But I love it so much and the story line is too hilarious not to share Inuyasha style. Too bad he has to be so out of character to play the part. But like I said I'm going to take a few liberties and change stuff up at least a bit. Thanks for the review.

**Jossledjade:** Thanks for the review! I can't tell you why Kagome is acting the way she does because you have to discover her just as Inuyasha does. I'm keeping this strictly a one point of view story :P

**haunting hanyou:** Thanks for the review and there's no more repeated scenes like that but as I am following someone else's storyline I had to include it. At any rate thanks for the review.


	5. I don't want to date you

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**I don't want to date you.  
**

After drinking himself into a stupor Inuyasha said goodbye to his friends and stumbled down to the train station. He could barely even stand up straight but he didn't care. He had a plan. It was a plan of revenge. He would take the same train he had taken the night he found Kagome. He'd make her feel guilty and have to carry him to the hotel and pay for the room. He grinned stupidly to himself.

"This'll teach that wench." His words were slurring badly and to most people it sounded more like random animal sounds. He stood and stepped onto the train as it pulled in sitting down on a bench and smiling like the Cheshire cat as he waited for his target to arrive. She didn't show. He shrugged his shoulders and thought to himself that it was fine. He'd just have to stay on the train until she showed up. That thought in mind he laid his head back against the window and promptly fell asleep. He managed to sleep through all the jostling and bumping of people getting off and his head being slammed, albeit gently, against the window of the train. What he didn't manage to sleep through however was someone shaking him violently and shouting at him to get off the train. He stood.

"What time is it?" He mumbled the person who had been shaking him was dressed in a cleaners outfit and held a bottle of glass cleaner as well as rags. She looked at him confused and shooed him off the train.

"Riding times are over son, you have to find your own way home now." She pushed him out the door and Inuyasha climbed the steps to the street level looking around. He wasn't anywhere close to home or that hotel. He dipped his hands in his pockets pulling out nothing more than a few coins and a piece of lint.

"Great, I'm broke and that damn bitch didn't even show up." He smiled a little to himself. "That doesn't mean she won't." Flipping open his cell phone he scrolled through the incoming calls list and found the only number he didn't recognize. Dialing the number quickly he patiently waited for the girl to answer. Three rings. Four. Five. Six. Finally a click.

"Hello?" A surprisingly sharp and clear voice answered. Inuyasha growled… didn't this chick ever get tired?

"Kagome? Hey this is Inuyasha… yeah I'm stuck at the train station on …" he squinted his eyes so he could make out the blurry street sign. "Forty third. Come and get me!" He hung up his phone quickly before she could yell at him and smiled once more like a fool. "That'll teach her." Yawning and shivering he looked around and noticed a vending machine that dispensed hot drinks. He stumbled over to it and put his last few coins in only having enough for half a cup. He drank it slowly and headed back to where he was standing .A bench was nearby and he decided that sitting would be a better idea. Plopping down on the bench he drained the rest of his hot chocolate and started nodding off. "Where is that wench?" He growled as he stared out into the empty street. He yawned again and moved to lie down on the bench. "She'll feel even guiltier if I'm sleeping." He muttered before passing out again.

There was shuffling and then a muffled sound of two objects knocking together. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up. He grabbed his cup and took a drink. Nearly choking on the coin that had been thrown in by a passer by. He swore and shouted at the guy.

"You think I'm a bum?" Angry that the girl hadn't shown herself yet he phoned her again. This time getting a voice mail. He left an angry message and lay back down rubbing his arms to try and get warm. Before long his eyes were closing and he was sleeping again. It didn't last long however as a few policemen came by and pushed him off the bench. He stood up read to tear into them when the taller of the two cuffed him and started leading him toward the cop car.

"We had gotten reports of some drunken idiot loitering and making a scene, looks like you partied too hard mister." The taller one grinned.

"Hey, weren't you taken in just a few days ago for kidnapping a girl?" The shorter one asked. Inuyasha groaned and didn't answer letting them lead him to the car. At least the jailhouse would be warm.

After being thrown into the same cell he had been before he was met by eight grinning faces. The same companions from his last stay. They all looked ominous but started laughing as they watched him slump to the floor. He was tired but suddenly he thought sleeping might not be such a good idea. Food was brought to the cell not too much later and Inuyasha moved to get his share but as pushed back by the others. He muttered something under his breath and the men turned to him and glared.

"What?" Inuyasha shook his head ignoring the guy.

"Hey, the boss asked you a question, you better answer." Another said while cracking his knuckles. Inuyasha looked at the group of them. They were definitely all bigger, and probably tougher. He sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry." He said politely. The first who spoke laughed, and as the others called him boss, they all laughed too. "What?" He spat. They al sobered up and glared at him. The 'boss' nodded and the biggest of the group stalked over to Inuyasha dragging him to his feet and pushing him to the centre.

"I'm going to give you a couple choices here. You can either die right now, or you can do as I ask you to." Inuyasha swallowed and the boss smiled. "I thought as much. Touch your toes. Touch your knees. Crouch. Jump up. Roll to the left. The right. Do it all again." Inuyasha obeyed and did this for a good ten minutes while the group went back to eating their food. "One each everyone." The boss commanded as they dished up. An extra was left, no doubt meant for Inuyasha. He continued doing the random movements as he stared at the food sitting in the middle of the group. He was so hungry. One of the men reached for and grabbed the last piece stuffing it into his face. He just barely managed to chew and swallow it before the boss smacked him upside the head. "I said one each!" He shouted and then the whole bunch of them were fighting with the one guy.

"Hey you thieves! Settle down before I make you!" The cop guarding the cells shouted.

"Thieves?" Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and glared at them. "You're just petty thieves!" He shouted and was about to scream when he saw her. Kagome was standing outside the cell talking to the guard laughing and smiling sweetly. Inuyasha counted his blessings and for the first time since knowing her was happy to see her. The guard opened the cell and let Inuyasha out.

Kagome turned and Inuyasha followed silently behind. She walked out of the jailhouse and down the path. He followed quietly his head down in would seem to be shame but was mostly just anger at her not showing up until then. Because of this he didn't notice her stop and bumped into her.

"Come on, I'll get you some food." She mumbled and started walking east. He was shocked but didn't complain, following her to a small restaurant. They sat down and he looked at her nervously.

"I'll have the ramen please." He said to the waitress.

"No, he'll have the breakfast special. And coffee." The waitress looked at him to confirm. He was about to complain but looked at her serious face and nodded. The two sat in silence waiting for the food. Inuyasha started eating and still Kagome hadn't said anything. He was about half done when she looked at him determinedly. "I don't want to date you." Inuyasha stared at her and she smiled lightly before standing and leaving. She left just enough money to pay for the food. He stared at the bills on the table, looked after her and shrugged his shoulders going back to his food.


	6. How deep is it?

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**How deep is it?**

It had been a month since Inuyasha's last visit to the jailhouse, and contrary to what he though Kagome had not left him alone. She may have said she didn't want to date him but she was always around. Waiting for him after class and commanding he take her places and listen to her stories. Inuyasha hated it. He hated very minute of it. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. Especially after their last adventure together, he grimaced a little before slipping into his memory. The class and the teacher's lecture completely forgotten.

_Inuyasha was dutifully following after Kagome on one of their afternoon walks. She had just picked him up after class and all of his friends howled and whistled as he hurriedly pushed her out of the school yard. Miroku chased after them claiming he needed to speak with Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head vehemently not wanting him to pull one of his lecherous tricks on her. She would kill him. Literally. _

_Much to his surprise and or chagrin Kagome smiled and nodded laughing at all the right moments. Miroku was superbly polite and he only once looked as if he might say something stupid. Thankfully for his sake, and probably Inuyasha's he held back whatever comment. The two were speaking in whispers and though it wasn't hard for him to hear he didn't listen. If they didn't want him to know, he was probably safer not knowing. Besides if Kagome found out he had been eaves dropping she'd gut him for sure! Waiting patiently for the two to finish, if one could consider tapping your foot and grunting every few seconds patiently, he finally decided they had discussed enough. Besides who was Miroku to get her to smile at him like that anyway? It really pissed him off. _

"_Oi, wench! Are we going or not, I have a curfew you know." Kagome glared at him and bowed her head in apology to Miroku. He scurried off, a bit of a light skip in his step. "Keh, about time!" He muttered and started walking away. _

"_You want to die?" She yelled, he stopped. He hated it when she said that. It usually meant he was in trouble. Slowly he turned around and at the look on his face couldn't stop laughing. "You should see yourself, you look hilarious!" _

"_Ha, ha! Just go ahead and laugh it up!" He said relief washing over him. "So, what are we doing today anyway?" He asked and Kagome smiled again. _

"_Just walking. I want you to take me to the peer." He nodded and they continued onward in silence. For about ten minutes before Kagome went into a huge speech about how this man had driven his car into a lake once and drowned. Inuyasha just shook his head and nodded when he felt he should. Asking questions only if he was positive he wanted the answer._

"_Looks like we're here." He announced and she stopped her chatter grinning at the water pulling him down the dock._

"_Isn't the water beautiful?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. She glaredat him. "You want to die? Answer me when I ask you something." _

"_You are so uptight!" He shouted and she glared even harder smacking him upside the head. "All right, god, yes it's gorgeous." She smiled brightly and whatever anger he had been feeling leapt away from him. Kagome locked her hands behind her back and leant over the dock looking down at the water. Instinct told Inuyasha to pull her back but he couldn't seem to move. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge again standing up straight. _

"_So," she started a mischievous glint in her eye. Inuyasha looked at her in wonder, 'she's so beautiful just my type' ran through his mind. "How deep do you think this is?" he looked at her a little confused. _

"_Pretty deep I'd suppose." She nodded her head as if carefully considering something. 'Really, when she scrunches her nose to think like that it's so attractive.' He was almost drooling. _

"_Would you find out just how deep it is?" She asked sweetly stepping closer to him. He nearly panicked. _

'_Too close, she's so close, what if she wants me to hug her, wait why is she staring at me. Did she ask me something? Say yes!' "Yes!" He said a little loudly and she smiled. Her arms reached for him and he could practically feel her arms around him already. He too stretched his arms toward her when she suddenly shoved him into the water. Screaming and yelping he plunged into the cold, not so clean lake water instantly sinking. After all, he couldn't swim. 'I take it back, she's a monster! An ugly, ugly monster!' His mind was becoming more and more clouded as he panicked .Frantically flailing his arms to rise to the surface. His sweater was too heavy or something, his legs not strong enough his bag weighing him down, whatever it was he couldn't move! His lungs burned and he suddenly couldn't control it any longer. He let go of his breath water rushing into his lungs and just before he blacked out he saw an angel dive into the water and pull him up for air_

"_Pretty deep indeed." Kagome said as she dragged him to the edge of the water. 'Wench'. His mind screamed before passing out. _

A collective gasp from the class pulled Inuyasha out of his memory. If something interesting was happening in his econ class he did not want to miss it. He looked at the teacher finding him still writing diligently on the board. Confused he looked around to notice everyone staring at the door. He turned his head to see what was going on and wished he hadn't. Walking proudly and without incident toward him was Kagome. He looked away form her raising his book to cover his face. What in the world was she doing? Trying to embarrass him in class now! As if she hadn't put him through enough torture. She sat in the empty desk that was so conveniently next to him. She smiled and pulled the book away form his face.

"Hey." She smiled. He glared at her.

"Are you crazy, I'm in class! Get out." She glared at him.

"You want to die?" He swallowed slightly but then straightened his back.

"Listen , I need to study, can't you wait till after class? And aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I ditched," she grinned that familiar glint creeping into her eyes. Suddenly she faced forward and cleared her throat. "Teacher! Hey, teacher!" The man stopped writing and turned around, Kagome smiled sweetly up at him. "Do you think we could have a short break? This is getting to be too much." The man looked at the clock and nodded his head.

"I don't see why not, five minutes everyone!" Kagome stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Let's go, I wanted to show you something."

"I said no, I'm in class! Geez woman, maybe you can afford to ditch but I can't!" He hissed at her and she pouted.

"You want to die?" He glared back at her.

"It's not working this time!" He said just as the teacher called time and began writing on the board again. Kagome smiled and started walking toward the front of the class. Relief washed over Inuyasha, she was leaving. Settling back into his not paying attention zone he tried his best to imagine that Kagome was walking out the door and not talking to his teacher. He willed her to disappear and let his class go on without incident. However luck was not on his side, as per usual with Kagome. He groaned as their conversation lasted longer and longer, by now it had to be reaching the thirty second marker.

Finally she turned and headed out of the class. A ray of hope shimmered through Inuyasha's clouded mind as she shut the door behind her. He settled in again when the teacher called out.

"Inuyasha Kimura." He groaned.

"Yes?" He was afraid to hear the answer.

"You're free to go." The teacher smiled kindly.

"What, but I don't want to."

"Nonsense, a man should be with his girlfriend at a time like this." Inuyasha coughed.

"She's not my, I swear I, we're not." The teacher smiled again.

"Just go." And go he did. He slammed his books shut and stormed out of the class after her.

"Kagome!" He bellowed once he was in the hall. She smiled the one smile that made him go weak in the knees. Sure he liked to see all of her smiles, but this one had a special sort of power and she knew it. His anger melted as she grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you happy? Now we can hang out for longer today!" She chirped cheerily.

"What did you tell him?" He asked, almost too afraid to know.

"That you got me pregnant and that we had to go and see the doctor." Inuyasha nearly fainted.


	7. And how dare you where green?

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**And how dare you wear green?  
**

As it had turned out Kagome wanted to take Inuyasha to this little secluded park only a small walk form the school, she looked at his outfit and laughed a little then grabbed his hand making him go a little faster. He too looked at his outfit. There was nothing funny about it. A simple green button up shirt and his dress pants he saved for school. He looked at the girl in front of him to ask what was so funny and laughed a little himself. She was wearing a green sweater and black pants. The humor started to fade as horror set in. 'My god… we're starting to dress the same.' 

"Hey, if you were in class why aren't you wearing your uniform. I thought it was mandatory at your school?" Kagome stopped and gave him a puzzled look.

"Think about it Inuyasha, am I ever wearing my uniform when I see you? I changed out of it." He nodded and she kept going. "Idiot." Inuyasha heard but didn't do anything about it. If that was the worst thing to happen to him today then he would be happy.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, and as predictable as hell, it wasn't. Though Kagome didn't beat him up, much, or even yell, too loud, the worst possible thing she could have done, she did. And that just so happened to be taking up writing. Or as he discovered she had been doing a lot of writing over the years. That wasn't really the torturous part, what was so terrible was that she thought that it would be a good idea to have an audience give her feedback. Forced positive feedback, but feedback nonetheless.

After settling down at an empty space on the grass, near the stagnant pond, Kagome pulled out her masterpiece, as she called it. She handed it to Inuyasha and he looked at it a little confused before she rolled her eyes.

"You want to die? Read it." He nodded his head and took the paper from her and began reading it in his head. She smacked him on the back of the head. "Out loud." Grimacing he agreed and took a deep breath trying his best to focus on the words. It was a script so he had to get used to the different fonts, for example stage direction versus speaking and character names.

"The year was 2012 , the scene a dark and dank warehouse. A man, the victim of the story was chained up in the centre of the room. His head lolling to the side, blood dripping from his mouth and the sheen of sweat along his forehead. His name was Inuyasha." He stopped and did a double take she glared at him. 'I guess this was a recent one'. "He was a captive of a gang of yakuza who had resurfaced over the last ten years. Unconscious and in desperate need of saving the young man was at their complete mercy."

"Listen Ayame, I really can't do this right now. Look, I know I promised I would come and see you but I'm a little busy right now. You know how it is. Business is business. Please baby there is no other woman." A loud and foreign voice drifted over Inuyasha's reading. He tried to press on but it seemed really difficult to concentrate with the guy practically begging the girl on the cell phone to forgive him. "Come on honey, I'm way better than that other guy you left. At least I'm here and I can provide for you. And listen you and me are destined right? Come on!" He was practically screeching into his cell phone. The words just barely discernable. Kagome stood up, anger etched into her features. Inuyasha sighed.

"Here we go again." He muttered as he turned to see what was happening.

"Hey, you." The guy turned form his cell phone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked in the most polite tone she had ever used. The guy stared at her dumbfounded for a second.

"Excuse me?" A muffled cry from the phone of 'who is that? No other woman my foot!' could be heard. "Hang on a crazy woman is just telling me off for some reason."

"Not for some reason. For the simple fact that you are distracted me and my friend over there. Your loud chatter is quite irritating. If you must have such an idiotic argument can't you have it in a private place? Don't you have any respect for others? Your woman that you 'care' so much about?" He smirked at her and turned to continue on his cell phone.

"Anyway, Hun, like I said some psycho just came out of nowhere and started yelling at me." During this time he had pulled out a piece of paper looked at it, decide it useless and threw it on the ground. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. She bent down and picked up the paper shoving it in his face.

"No respect for the city either, eh, well I don't care who you're talking to or if you think I'm nuts. There is a waste basket just up the path there. Take this there." The guy just gaped at her. She grabbed his wrist and put the garbage in his hand. He closed his fingers. "And, how dare you wear green? Get a different color you unoriginal moron!" The man looked angry but also frightened he started to back away. Putting the cell phone back to his ear, nodding his head and almost running for the garbage can.

"Hello? Hello?" Nothing but dead air reached his ears. He swore and kept going looking back to see Kagome sticking out her tongue at him. Satisfied she returned to Inuyasha and forced him into reading her story again. He cleared his throat so he could read clearly.

"Just as you think it is over for our young Inuyasha there is a loud crash and a blaze of light streams into the building. It's blinding and so startling that Inuyasha wakes from his unconscious stupor. The gang members raise their guns out of reflex and aim for the light. The heroine of the story, a girl form the future come to retrieve her boyfriend who had fallen on his mission, appeared. All of them begin shooting and she pulls out her own weapons taking them down one after another in a magnificent gun fight. Bullets shoot this way and that just missing Inuyasha and his bindings. The heroine, named Kagome, shoots his chains off and tosses a gun at him so he can help her shoot up the place. The gang members are destroyed and the heroine looks deep into Inuyasha's eyes before programming her time travel device and they stand together enveloped by the time warp." Inuyasha stopped reading and Kagome looked at him with a look of warning.

"What did you think?" He swallowed and tried to put truth in his answer without creating unnecessary trouble for himself.

"Well, I think they should have kissed at the end. You know made it happier." Kagome shook her head.

"No, you mean sappier. It doesn't suit the story." Inuyasha coughed a little. 'What would?' He shook his head.

"If you want to make it big you have to make it a heart wrenchingly sad story. Japanese people love a good sad story. You should make it more like the story "Shower". That book shaped the lives of us youngsters through its story of undying love and timelessness." Kagome grimaced.

"No, I hate the ending to that book. I would have made it end differently." Inuyasha looked at her a little oddly.

"Like how?"

"Well, they tow characters are in love right. Even though the boy knows that the girl is desperately ill. She asks him to promise him to fulfill her last with and he readily agrees. Lost in the moment and caught up by the sadness at her impending death. She doesn't tell him what it will be but when she dies he finds himself unwilling to fulfill it. However the townspeople who had all known and loved the girl were forcing him to keep his word. She had told her parents before she died of their promise." Inuyasha swallowed. No doubt something really weird was going to come out of her mouth in the next few seconds. "Instead of wishing to be buried with his clothes, she asks that he be buried alive with her." Inuyasha nearly choked on his own spit he was so shocked.

"What? Why?" He growled and she grinned.

"I like it better that way." He shook his head and looked back at her script.

"You need to make it more merciful. This is too hard core to be famous in Asia." Kagome glared down at him and grabbed the paper from him.

"Take me home." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. 'Oh shit, why did I have to open my big mouth! Note to self, lie your ass off the next time she does this.' He growled to himself. 'The really said part is I know without a doubt there will be a next time.' The two walked out of the park in silence.


	8. Trade shoes with me

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**Trade shoes with me.**

Just as Inuyasha had predicted there were more stories. And each of them was worse than the last. At least in his opinion, mostly because he was always the guy who ended up needing saving and or was defeated by Kagome. However he hadn't forgotten his own note to self. He lied right through his teeth and he lied with a smile. As he had learned it made Kagome smile at him, and she even refrained from threatening him when he behaved as such he had no qualms about it. Screw morality, she was really, really pretty when she flashed her pearly whites.

It was Inuyasha's day off from school and Kagome had already laid claim to his time. His friends moaned and whined about his sudden ignorance of their existence and he could only shrug his shoulders. Somewhere along the line, Kagome became his girlfriend. They hadn't really asked one another out or even consented to anything it was more like a silent agreement between the two. It wasn't perfect but it was what he was used to. Even when she was mean to him it wasn't so bad. The only time he ever really felt unlucky was when he was embarrassed and that happened so often that the effect was starting to wear off. Kagome had just plain managed to dig under his skin. She dug deep and buried herself so close to him that he just couldn't get her out.

He looked at the clock. It was only nine in the morning. Kagome had some errands to run until around noon and he was to meet her at some office building or another. She always seemed to be having important meetings. It was almost as if she had graduated from school early. He knew she hadn't because sometimes he walked her there, he just couldn't figure in where she got the time. He smiled thinking about how happy she was now compared to when they had first met. He grinned even wider thinking that was pretty much all thanks to him. He had taken her mind off of that boyfriend of hers who so unceremoniously left her. Without so much as a goodbye or anything. Or so Inuyasha had heard. It wasn't like he knew the guy or anything. Besides, if she behaved like she does now, who could blame the guy? He chuckled then and shook his head. Not that he could ever find the courage to leave her. He would be too worried she might skip rope with his intestines. There was also a little bit of fear and sense of loss every time he thought of her leaving him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whipped through Inuyasha's hair bringing him back to his senses. Smiling softly he looked at the time. She was over two hours late. Sighing he leaned back against the god's tree and continued to stare out at the horizon. She would come. He was sure of it. All he had to do was be patient. An old man walked up the path and sat down on the other side of the tree. The two grunted a hello and that was that. Over the past two years Inuyasha had been coming here a lot. To think mostly, but also in hopes of running into his old girlfriend. He hadn't stopped thinking about her. Not even once. And this old man had been the only one to come every single time. At first he was annoyed but soon he just got used to it. Like Kagome the old man grew on him.

"I had no idea how lucky I was back then. I might have thought that maybe I liked her, but I never realized until it was too damn late." He growled and the old man snored back as his reply. Sighing he went back to his thoughts of happier times.

------------------------------------------

Noon mercifully rolled around and Kagome called him. The cute little ring tone she had installed for him had become his favourite sound. He answered the phone on the second ring. He didn't want to seem like he had been waiting all morning for this little sound.

"Hello," he said cautiously and he heard a low growl on the other end.

"You want to die?" He relaxed. "You knew it was me!" He smiled, yeah he did, but you should always be careful. What if her friend Sango had borrowed her phone again? That was terrible. He had an earful about his best friend Miroku before he could get a word in edgewise. And you can bet it was an earful he could have lived without hearing. Why in god's name Sango had dialed his number and not Kagome's was beyond him. She kept insisting out of habit she pressed speed dial number one and when the ringing stopped just started talking – forgetting she had borrowed her friend's phone. Inuyasha didn't buy it. Kagome would not have him as number one on her speed dial. And from what Sango had been saying about Miroku, Kagome wasn't Sango's number one.

"Yeah, so what's up? Where are you?" He asked. He could almost hear her smile.

"It's a surprise but why don't you start heading for the subway station and I'll let you know when you get there." She hung up before he could argue. There were three subway stations near his house. How was he supposed to know which one to take? Sighing he hung up his cell phone and put on his shoes. His mother called to him about his auntie and he just shrugged it off as he left. Her rolling pin just barely missing the back of his head. The sound of it hitting the ground didn't even faze him. He blinked at the brightness of the outdoors and walked out the front gate where he was attacked by Kagome. She was dressed in a woman's business jacket and skirt. She looked stunning, right down to the heels.

"I thought you needed me to pick you up?" She smiled.

"This seemed like more fun! And it was, wasn't it?" She smiled as she let go of him and started walking up the street. He nodded his head and followed. Life was always interesting and surprising with her, and so instead of asking where they were going he just went. He had learnt a long time ago that if you asked she wouldn't give you a clear answer anyway.

The pair went everywhere and then they went somewhere else. Shopping and for ice cream. They had a light lunch and walked aimlessly around town. Sometimes they were talking and other times they were silent. It was turning out to be the most normal date they had ever had and for some reason it had irked him. It had made him feel uneasy to do nothing different with her. The only oddity had been that they happened to pass a promotion for safe sex along the way landing a condom in Inuyasha's pocket and a big fat smile on Kagome's face.

Suddenly though as they had strolled into the park she stopped a strange look on her face. He sighed he just had to go and complain about having a nice, normal day. She smiled sweetly, that smile he could never turn down. The one that made his knees go to jello and his heart to race.

"Inuyasha, my feet hurt." He looked at her shoes and nodded his head.

"Well they don't look too comfortable."

"No, they aren't really."

"So why do you wear them then?" He asked, sincerely puzzled.

"My mother bought them for me and she thinks they look nice." He still looked at her and she smiled again. He swallowed, here it comes. "Trade shoes with me." She said in a commanding tone.

"What?" He coughed.

"You heard me, give me your shoes." She said again, calmly.

"I can't do that!" He yelled back and she pouted lightly. He shook his head and firmly repeated his no. Glaring at him in her most evil way, it really scared him, she bent down and took off her shoes and started walking bare foot down the road. Over exaggerating every step that she took. He growled lightly to himself sighing and knowing she had won- yet again, ran up to her and took her shoes after he kicked off his own. She smiled from ear to ear and slid her feet into his runners as he struggled to put on her heels. Once that had been accomplished a devilish grin flared across her face.

"Tag, you're it!" She giggled and started running, well it was more like walking quickly, away from him. He tried his best to catch up but these shoes were just way too uncomfortable. He hated her in that moment, he really did, and still for some reason he chased after her. The couple traipsed through a baseball game while every player took their turn laughing at Inuyasha. All he could think about was what he was going to do to her when he caught her. She'd be sorry then.

As it turned out Kagome had to let him catch her and by the time he did his feet were so sore that he ripped her heels off and walked barefoot. Kagome laughed and hugged him as she linked her arm in his still wearing his running shoes.


	9. And just like thatthere wasn't anymore

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**And just like that ... there wasn't anymore.  
**

Inuyasha felt a drop of rain on his left ear. It flicked it off and Kagome laughed. Then another fell, and another and another until it finally just started to pour. Inuyasha was growling, why hadn't he noticed the change in weather? It was so nice out not even five minutes ago! He should have smelled a storm this big. Lightning flew across the clouds and Kagome giggled. She pulled her arm out of his and twirled around in the rain. Dancing in the puddles, she kicked off his running shoes and walked around in her nylons. Huge holes tore in the bottom but by the looks of it, she didn't care. Her smile was radiant and Inuyasha couldn't help but join in.

The pair played tag in the rain, they 'puddle jumped' to see who could make a bigger splash, Kagome being the judge; won. Inuyasha didn't mind though, at least not enough to have her yell at him. The whole time they were doing this Inuyasha kept thinking, maybe we should stop, get out of this rain, she might get sick. But one look at that face and he couldn't protest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and he looked up at her. "We should probably get out of the rain. I'll get sick. I have a big day tomorrow!" He nodded and they made for the nearest shelter, which happened to be a bus stop. "Look, my house isn't too far from here. If we buy an umbrella and run we could make it there in good time." She was frowning, probably thinking about something.

"Okay." He said quietly looking for a place to buy an umbrella. He noticed a stand just up the street. "Let's go... it's just that way." Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

"You go, I'm cold and tired. My feet still hurt." She said and he stared at her. Your feet hurt! What about me!

"That sounds fine!" He said softly as he ran off down the street to buy the umbrellas. The old man was slow and Inuyasha was in no mood to wait. He stuffed way more money than was needed in the guy's hand. "Keep the change." He took off the umbrellas in his hand, both closed and his hair getting more soaked by the second. When he reached Kagome he opened hers for her and then his own and she lead the way to her house.

The walk was silent, a little unnervingly so, but still comfortable. Inuyasha just thought about what they did and how much homework he still had to do. Looks like a late night tonight. He sighed. Kagome didn't notice.

"Well, we're here. Thanks so much for walking me home, and letting me wear your shoes. Can I have mine back now?" She asked politely and he handed them to her. "I have to put them on before I go in." Sliding them on her feet her left foot landed wrong and she slipped falling backwards her hands flailing in the air grasping for anything. Inuyasha leaned forward to grab her but she managed to grab his hair and tugged to pull herself up. He yelped in pain and fell forward with her they landed against the wall. Kagome's shoulder pushing the button that rang the bell to get in to her house, Inuyasha was only centimeters away from her face. He leaned in to kiss her and her mothers voice came over the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"It's me mom, I'm home." An irritated sigh could be heard over the buzzer and her mother let her in. The door swung open and Kagome slipped away form Inuyasha as he stood frozen in place. His mind could not catch up to his heart. What had just happened? Was he going to kiss her? Would she have let him if they hadn't been interrupted? Suddenly and overwhelming desire to do just that came over him. Even after all this time they had been together and not once had he kissed her, or she him. What kind of boyfriend and girlfriend were they? Not very good ones obviously!

Inuyasha growled. I'll put a stop to that. He next time I see her, I'll kiss her. He grinned. Yes, that was a good plan. He had slipped into dreamland and was just slowly wandering down the street to the subway station when a loud sound brought him back. It was the voice of a woman. Someone was screaming at another person. Inuyasha walked back a little bit. The words became clear.

"What have you been doing running around with that boy? Just look at your new suit! And your nylons! And your shoes! They are all stretched out! What in god's name is wrong with you Kagome! And you tell me you're responsible!" There was a feeble reply and Inuyasha strained to hear it but he still couldn't. His Kagome was being quiet. "I don't care! I forbid you, and I mean this Kagome, to see him anymore! You are not allowed, do you hear me!" Kagome said something, whatever it was it must have pleased her mother for she didn't scream anymore. He heard her door open and booked it. No way was he going to get caught listening.

"I hate you!" Echoed through the rain as Inuyasha registered Kagome screaming at her mother. Her gate slammed. He kept running away form her, she sat down on the steps leading to her house and started crying. Flattening his ears to the side of his head he ran harder until he couldn't hear it anymore. He didn't know how to deal with her when she was sad. He growled at his own cowardly actions as he reached the station and bought his ticket.

"I promised to make you smile again and here I am running away!" His claws dug into the palms of his hands as he stepped onto the train and it sped off.

Inuyasha had reached his house without incident and climbed into his bed. Setting his alarm so he could do his homework when he got up. He slept like a log. Woke up, did his homework, went to school. Went home. Kagome hadn't come to get him, he wasn't worried. She had to have a break form him sometime. The same thing happened for the next week. He was still trying to shake it off as her being busy. It stretched into two, two whole weeks where he was able to hang out with his friends. Instead though he got a job. He had decided he needed more money, so he could take out Kagome. Two stretched into three and then four. He continued working in hopes that she would call, too scared to phone her himself.

"I am such an idiot!"


	10. A rose by any other name wouldn't smell

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**A rose by any other name wouldn't smell as sweet. **

Inuyasha was bordering on the line between week four and five. It had been four weeks and six days since he had last talked to Kagome. He had been counting the hours too, but that wasn't as accurate considering he didn't really know what time it was that he had left her alone to sob in the rain. Thinking about it he groaned and slammed his fist against his desk at work. The manager came over and started yelling at him about proper conduct at work and he nodded politely before turning back to the papers.

"Application for a loan… denied." He said as he stamped the word "no" in big fat red letters across the bottom of the page. He sighed and grumbled about the monotony of his job when suddenly a familiar jingle reached his ears. A jingle he sorely missed and was more than glad to hear it again. He jumped at the disturbance and grabbed for his bag. The ringing persisting though he was having trouble getting to it. "Please, don't hang up!" It stopped ringing just as he reached his phone. He swore and chucked it at his desk.

It started up again. Reaching for it he flipped it open and huffed a hushed hello into the mouthpiece. Silence met him and he swore again about to hang up when he heard a faint giggle.

"You want to die? Don't hang up!" she called to him and he laughed. He smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt.

"Kagome! It's been so long, how are you?"

"When do you think a girl is at her prettiest?" She said completely ignoring his question. He was a little shocked – not sure of what to say when he finally spit it out.

"Pardon?" An annoyed sigh could be heard. His ears dropped. He hadn't talked to her in over a month and already he was irritating her. She repeated the question and he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Well?" she hissed impatiently. "Why do you have to take so long to answer me? God, piss me off! You want to"

"When she's playing the piano." He answered before she could threaten him.

"What's your favourite song?"

"Pachelbel's Canon." Inuyasha could practically hear her smiling through the ear piece.

"Tomorrow is our one hundred day anniversary; bring me one single red rose, while I'm in class." Inuyasha sputtered a little.

"While you're in class, isn't that a little much?"

"You want to die? Do it!" she said while laughing and he agreed. "O yeah, and bring your high school uniform with you." He even had tomorrow off, by chance. Not from school mind you, but what would one day be when it meant seeing her.

-----------------------------------

And so the next day Inuyasha went out and purchased a long stemmed red rose and grabbed a silver delivery case from his mother's shop. He placed the rose inside and got a surgical mask to cover his face, and then put a hat on. If he was going to an all girl school to be embarrassed he'd be damned if anyone saw what he looked like. And so feeling he was ready to face anything his Kagome threw at him he set out for her school. Reaching it just before 11 o'clock, she had class in the auditorium right now. A while ago Kagome had made him memorize her school schedule, for emergency purposes. He wasn't really sure what exactly she considered an emergency but it was better to play along with her than to piss her off.

Marching right up to the gate he stared straight at the security guard. What in the world they needed security guards for Inuyasha had no idea but he suspected it was to keep out riffraff who just wanted a free ride… either that or to prevent the girls from escaping early. Probably the latter choice. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and looked the man in the eye, knowing this was a good way to make a person believe you even when you are lying.

"Delivery," he smiled and the guard rubbed his hands together.

"Awesome, you have my lunch?" Inuyasha paled slightly and shook his head holding up the tin box.

"No something else." He smiled and the guard agreed to let him through. He was about ten feet from the gate when the man yelled to him something about signing in and Inuyasha just took off running toward the school. He cleared the steps in one leap and burst through the doors only slowing down to a walk when he was right before her classroom. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he pushed the door open.

Every single girl in the room, and there was quite a few of them turned to look at him. He turned a few shades of red before he heard Pachelbel's Canon start to play on the piano. He looked down toward the stage and his jaw dropped. There was Kagome sitting at the piano dressed completely in white looking like some sort of an angel. He was so stunned that he set down the box with the rose, pulled off his hat and pulled down the mask. Carefully and deliberately sliding open the delivery box he pulled the rose out. He started down the steps toward the stage in a daze.

When he finally got there, and climbed up on the stage the song had ended and Kagome was standing, he walked right up to her and gave her the rose. She smiled brightly and softly and his heart swelled. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back as a ripple of applause and cheers poured throughout the room.

"You bring your uniform?" He nodded his head and she grinned, "Great let's go." They walked out of the room together holding hands; Inuyasha stooped down to grab his delivery box, which also held his uniform. They stopped at a bathroom on the way out and changed into their uniforms and headed straight for the bar.

Shoving their ID's in the bouncers face and danced and partied the night away. It was fun, it was normal and it was just what Inuyasha had been missing.

-------------------

Inuyasha knocked his head back against the god's tree and smiled lightly. That club owner was so impressed with their idea that he had designated every Thursday to wearing your high school uniform and just giving it your all. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"Well it's still daylight… but for how much longer." He looked over at neatly piled rocks. "I guess I should start digging then." Slowly standing up he walked over to the rocks and looked down at the top one. "Or maybe, I could just wait another half hour. I'll still have time to get out of here before it's too dark if I do that, and she's going to show up! I know it."


	11. Carnival, Surprise!

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**Carnival, Surprise!**

And just like that, as quick as she had left his world she had returned. They didn't hang out quite as often as before, Kagome had finals, and so did he, though he would have gladly failed to see her, she wasn't so willing to re-do a year of college. He respected that, besides she needed to be more serious about her future than she was, or seemed to be. It was true that she was always running off for meetings of one sort or another but she never seemed to want to talk about it or think about it. So, it was with a smile on his face and a well prepared mind, yes he actually studied, that he found himself taking his finals.

He was about half way through his last test when his phone started that familiar jingle. He swore in his head and shut it off. The teacher came over and asked him a few questions, to verify that he wasn't cheating, then left. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He was berating himself about not remembering to turn off his phone for the rest of the test. And when it was finally over he couldn't remember if he even answered the questions properly, I mean what if he shaded in the circles too dark?

Sighing and pulling his phone out, powering it up and then dialing her phone number from memory he waited patiently as it rang four times. She picked up sounding a little angry.

"Hey, I was in my test." He whispered in a gentle voice, though he didn't know why.

"I see. My birthday is in a week. You better have something planned, and it better be good. I'm busy now I'll call you when I can." She hung up without saying bye. Inuyasha shrugged it off. She never said bye. With another sigh he started to walk home. He'd have to pull off something big to impress her and he was going to need some quiet time to figure it out.

--------------

Quiet time had stretched on for about a day or so. Kagome hadn't called and even without interruptions he hadn't thought of anything. It was starting to stress him out. He was getting desperate, he was even thinking about taking her to see a movie as a back up. If that was the best he could come up with she would kill him. Literally. Inuyasha could hear her now. His vision of her screaming at him and beating him up was so vivid and familiar feeling that shivers ran down his spine. A new wave of determination washed over him though as he pictured her smiling and hugging him.

And suddenly while he was getting ready for his shift at work an idea hit him right in the face. Almost as forcefully as Kagome would if he didn't figure something out. He smiled, heck he laughed. It was so perfect, picking up his phone he dialed an old connection of his and set up the best birthday Kagome was ever going to see. Everything was ready to go and he set out for work clearing his mind so he could concentrate. After all, he had been promoted to the 'yes department'. There were a lot fewer applicants and he only had to use his big red no stamp on a few weeds.

When he had first started he was in the 'no department', it's the lowest level. Basically every applicant that comes through you deny the loan. It's easy, it's boring and it is kind of depressing. The next level up is the 'sorting department' he was working there for a short time after Kagome had called him about their anniversary. The job here was to filter about 90 – 95 of the applicants into the no bin and the rest to the yes bin. This was also boring – but not quite as monotonous – after all you actually had to read the applications. And lastly his latest job, with much better pay, was to actually talk to the customers that had been approved for the loan. It was a bit more stressful but in the end you felt like you actually helped someone – that is until you looked at the interest rate on the return. With a smile on his face, confident that he could face Kagome in the next few days – her birthday set up, he plopped down at his desk and called for his first interview.

The person seemed nervous, really desperate and smelled like she had been crying. He felt terrible; he just had to push the loan through, even if her credits were borderline with the no's. However when she started talking about why she wanted to have one he couldn't help but zone out. Her voice was irritating and so he just reverted to nodding his head when he had to. And instead he imagined Kagome's face.

First, we'll go to the carnival at night while it's closed, I'll take her hand and walk her toward the Merry Go Round the lights turning on one by one as we move past them. And when we get to it my buddy would turn it on in all its glory. We'd take a ride on it and we'd hang out doing whatever she wanted. Inuyasha sighed as he heard the girl start to sniffle and one last thought crossed his mind, working there a couple years ago was one of my smartest moves. Returning his attention back to the woman he smiled gently and approved her. She squealed. His ears flattened to his skull, how annoying, she jumped up wiping her eyes and smiling really brightly.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much my mom and dad will appreciate this." Inuyasha nodded grabbed her signature, practically making her sell her soul for a couple hundred thousand yen. Well maybe it was only worth that much anyway.

----------------

Kagome's birthday was on Wednesday and she phoned him at noon leaving a message saying she'd be busy until nine. He had already told her that her 'party' was to start after dark and she smiled, sounded relieved and explained the situation. Her mother had been sending her to more and more meetings, something about securing her future.

Kagome's mom had really eased up on her about seeing Inuyasha since she devoted more of her time, to what her mother deemed, more important tasks. She only wanted for her to put Inuyasha on the back burner. Now he didn't find that it was very fair but he needed to stay on steady ground with that woman, what if she banned Kagome from seeing him again? (Even though he was completely for supporting Kagome's future as long as it was his idea.) He had dared to ask her about what had happened the night she ditched him and she told him flat out- she had been rebelling from her parents leash after her last boyfriend had left her and they figured severing ties with him would be the only way to fix it. At first it hadn't, but then Kagome realized that her mother would only be stricter the more she fought and so she settled down with a compromise. Kagome said she had learned from the experience and was being more responsible with the way she spent her time now, Inuyasha saw it as her being tamed – but wisely kept his mouth shut.

When nine had rolled around Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome outside the designated meeting place and had hugged her the second he saw her. She hugged him back but looked a little confused.

"Happy birthday! Come on, I just know you're going to love this!" He grinned as wide as he could and pulled her toward the deserted carnival grounds.

"What are we doing here? It's closed."

"I used to work here a while ago, and I have some connections my friend is letting me use the park tonight." Kagome raised her eyebrow at this, but she seemed impressed. Leading her to the lowest part of the fence, as the gate had to be kept locked, he climbed up and over the wall to demonstrate which places for her to grab onto. The ascent was easy enough but on the way down his foot landed on something he didn't recall being there before. "Hey Kagome, there's a great place to set your foot on the other side so you don't have to drop straight down, it kind of wiggles but it's there." Kagome shouted an okay. She sounded a little ticked off at him, probably about having to break into her surprise. She'd be okay with it soon enough. Inuyasha jumped down onto the ground and turned to inspect what he had stepped on. Fear washed over him.

There sitting up against the wall holding a standard issue military rifle was a deserter. He didn't look pleased about being stepped on and Inuyasha could barely speak. He tried to call out to Kagome but his voice was nothing but a squeak as she swung her legs over.

"Inuyasha, where is this foothold? I can't find it!" she hissed as she swung her foot around, just narrowly missing the guy's head. He tried to say something but it was impossible to speak. "Inuyasha, where is it?" Her foot landed on his head and the deserter glared at Inuyasha his hand moving to the trigger. "Never mind, I got it." She lowered herself down and glared at him as he was still sputtering. "You want to die? Why didn't you answer me?" There was an ominous click as Inuyasha swallowed and Kagome turned at the noise. She swallowed a lump in her own throat and stared at the guy a little frightened but then she schooled herself and turned to Inuyasha. "What the hell is this?"

"An unexpected predicament?" He offered weakly as Kagome glared at him, apparently not getting the joke. The deserter stepped up behind her and pointed his gun at her head.

"Who are you people!" He demanded as he pressed the barrel to her head.

"We're here for her birthday, it was a surprise!" Inuyasha hurried to say and the gun was then trained on him instead. He swallowed.

"Walk forward." The deserter growled and pushed them along to the haunted house the whole while glaring at the pair of them. As they walked the lights in the park turned on one by one. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he sighed.

"Well, surprise!"


	12. They even took my dog

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not, repeat, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line is not solely mine either. It belongs to the writers of My Sassy Girl.

**They even took my dog! **

The soldier pushed the gun hard into Inuyasha's back and shoved him into the haunted house down a few twisted hallways. When they finally stopped they were told to sit down up against a wall of morbid looking masks. Inuyasha shuddered – he'd always hated this room. Kagome just shrugged and sighed wearily at their captor. He glared at her and trained the gun on her head as he slid down the other side of the hallway. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Listen," Inuyasha started in a crisp, clear voice. The gun moved to his chest, the soldier flicking a small switch making a red dot appear right over his heart. He swallowed and with a little more fear continued. "Just take me. Let her go. She's not here because she wanted to be, she won't tell anyone… and besides you don't really need two hostages do you?" By the time he was done the shaking had gone form his voice and he seemed rather authoritative about the whole thing. The soldier just glared at him and pressed his finger lightly against the trigger. Inuyasha swallowed.

"No, she can't go." The soldier said simply moving so that he was kneeling and he shuffled toward Kagome. He maneuvered the tip of his gun under her chin and moved her head from side to side nodding approvingly. "Yes, I could have some fun with her. She's good looking, too." Inuyasha let out a soft but audible growl at his comments but then shook himself. What the hell was he thinking? This guy had a gun!

"Well, all right then… can I go?" He asked, only half serious. Kagome smacked him even with the gun still under her chin. She reached up and grabbed it shoving it into the soldier's chest and pushing him to the floor. Turning to glare at Inuyasha. His ears flattened to his head.

"Let me go, huh? Just take me, let the girl go, she deserves to leave!" She smacked him again and he flinched. "Were you just kidding? You are pathetic! Trying to save yourself? Sick." He knew she was right but it was only a joke. As far as he was concerned she would get out of here, dead or alive, wait, no, definitely alive.

The soldier had recovered from the shock and shot a bullet off into the roof of the haunted house. "Shut up! Neither of you is going anywhere!" Kagome made a face at him and sat back down. Inuyasha sighed, if they ever got out of this alive, Kagome would kill him.

"So, Inuyasha, why do you think he's dishonoring his country and running away from the military?" her town was light and he could tell she was in the mood to play a game. Having nothing better to do, and wanting only to make her as happy as possible played along.

"Probably couldn't take all the pressure. It's hard work after all. I served my mandatory two years and it was hell enough. But at least I stuck it out." Kagome nodded sagely at his words and looked at the soldier.

"Maybe he missed his mommy; he looks like a thumb sucker to me." Inuyasha snorted and nodded in agreement. They continued on in this fashion, making fun and giggling until the soldier slammed the butt of his gun on the floor.

"Shut up!" They both laughed. Kagome smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, probably a mama's boy." Inuyasha almost laughed at the other guy's expression as she started to make soft cooing sounds at him.

"If you must know, I ran because I'm depressed." Kagome couldn't stop herself before she said a soft aww in the background. He ignored her. "I had this girlfriend before I joined up, she was a real beauty. We were living together when I joined up with the army as is required. Things were doing great, she would come and visit me, bring in some cookies and a lunch every other day or so. Then suddenly she dumped me, just for no reason. I still love her. " He wailed lightly as Kagome rolled her eyes. "She had hooked up wit ha sergeant of mine who was being released and going back to his business in the "real world". She said he could provide for her all the things that she needed. That slimy bastard Kouga!" Kagome actually looked like she felt a little sad for him. "I hate this place – I have to die. They shoot deserters anyway." Kagoem opened her mouth to say something and he brought the gun up to his head. "They even took my dog! They took my dog!" He wailed and shoved the gun tip in his mouth. Kagome yelped and Inuyasha covered her eyes. The man was sobbing.

"Hey, hey now." She soothed gently as she pried Inuyasha's hands from her eyes. She knelt before him and looked at him softly. "This won't solve anything; just imagine the things you can do after you're out of the army? You'll be able to have a good life- if only you would just try. Forget about this girl, she's obviously not worth it." The man pulled the gun from his mouth as Kagome gently nudged him. He sniffled and Inuyasha swallowed moving closer.

"They'll kill me anyway if they catch me." He whispered. The gun was almost on the ground and Kagome moved her hands back. It shot right for his mouth again knocking some of his teeth. "They will kill me anyway!" He shouted. Inuyasha held up his hands pleadingly.

"No, we can sneak out of here; there is still time to get you out and into hiding." He offered, the soldier looked as if he was coming around. Suddenly a high pitched squealing sound poured throughout the haunted house.

"Give up and come out with your hands up! We know you are in there, you might as well just give up!" He screamed and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He was out of bullets. Kagome sighed and Inuyasha growled at the man's stupidity.

"They are going to kill me!"

"No, no, calm down. We'll take you out a back way. I used to work here there's a hidden door. Kagome can go out front and say she was the only one here, got locked in after closing and then we will slip away." Inuyasha stood and looked at Kagome. She nodded and started back the way they came as Inuyasha pulled the soldier onto his feet forcing him to follow.

The pair snuck out the side door that no one had known about and could hear the loudspeakers and see the lights burning brightly around the corner. They had hauled almost the whole army out for this guy. Not something Inuyasha had been expecting and was unhappy to see there were snipers positioned and looking right at them. He saw them taking aim and winced.

Suddenly Kagome's voice flooded his ears; she was going through with their original plan. They'd arrest her for trying to help the man escape. He growled and hit his forehead. What the hell was he thinking! He should have known better. She seemed to be doing well but he kept a wary eye on the snipers on top of the fence. The solider had already seen them and sighed. He swallowed whatever he was going to say to Inuyasha and marched into the circle. He held up his hands to Kagome and she stopped talking. Inuyasha was surprised.

"Don't take them, I made them my hostages. I'm ready to come back. I will accept my punishment without any more delays." The solider raised his hands after dropping his empty gun and Kagome swallowed. Inuyasha ran to her and hugged her pulling her toward the gate. The men waved them off and the soldier was cuffed as they all marched out behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Happy Birthday," he sheepishly offered and she glared at him but it soon gave way into a smile.

"You owe me for this." She grinned and grabbed his hand. They went and had dinner – like any other normal couple.


End file.
